


Eudoxie

by OryxBystander



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Allison-centric, Angst and Tragedy, Background Character Death, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Everyone Has Issues, Five & Ben Bonding, Gen, Hurt Allison, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Elements Of It Though, Platonic Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Powerful Allison, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Somewhat Dark Allison, Strong adult themes, The Family Live Together, Time Travel, discussion of periods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OryxBystander/pseuds/OryxBystander
Summary: Allison starts to become addicted to her powers and starts to spiral into a pit of treachery.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Eudoxie

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo, it me, Oryx.
> 
> 1\. This is out of character, I think especially with Allison's rumour power.  
> 2\. This is based of a head cannon I found on Tumblr about Allison having a secondary power.  
> 3\. There is absolutely no incest in this story, read however you want though.  
> 4\. Spelling mistakes  
> 5\. Probably a lot of mistakes over all so please tell me if there is so I can take it down.

The Rumour's real name was Allison.

Allison had the power to use her words as a weapon and she hated it.

~~_She loved it._ ~~

She may be a liar in more ways than one but no matter how much she wanted to hate herself for the life she has built up on lies and manipulation, she can't help the feeling to spill her words over everything, her daughter was the last straw but only for those who could see her. 

She whispered the words lowly and their eyes went silver, she screamed loudly that their eyes had bled and she couldn't stop that smile on her face when she got what she wanted by the manipulating soundwaves that rang through the air.

She was child when she ruined Vanya's life by the hands of the Devil, she loved her sister, she really did even if she never showed it, power was what Vanya was and reality is what Allison was but they spoke further about the bloody incident that had happened.

Being sent into the past was bad enough but with another apocalypse on the way it hurt and with the colour of her skin was making middle aged white men and woman seethe in anger was something she wanted to scream and shout about, cause a riot with her voice, cause a riot with her skin colour but she never did, she held onto the thought of the possibilities of ruining Five's marvellous plan... _again._

Although it was hard not to smack the shit out of the racists she held onto her husbands arm and walked through the streets with a smile on her face, the sun on her back and love in her heart for the man who changed her for the better, made her realise her truth even if she was baked in lies and slander but he never saw that, he saw a chance and gave her that opportunity back then the world went to shit again, she did find her siblings throughout the world and she was glad to back with her sister, hands in hands and hugs all around.

Then she rumoured _Diego to punch himself and forget she rumoured him._

Then she rumoured _the racists to kill themselves_.

Then she rumoured _her husband to forget her._

Then she rumoured _her husband to kill himself._

_Agony agony agony, regret REGRET, ~~REGRET...~~_

Then she rumoured _her family to move in with her and forget she rumoured them._

Her house was beautiful, homely and aesthetically pleasing as Klaus had said, he was already picking out his room and the perfect things to go with it.

Then she stopped when the tides of reality began to hold her back, her tears hit everything as she screamed at the mirror, she made her love forget her, the panic of losing him hit her so hard but the blood on her hands was so much but it was so great to feel as she tried so hard not to fall back into 'the Rumour', the Rumour who had everything, who could do everything, who brought Ben back to life after she screamed and screamed at Death, Life and God who had taken him from her, the hole in his stomach closed and his breath rose from the beyond and she made him _forget she brought him back, made everyone forget she brought him back._

_She isn't capable of that,_

_She isn't strong enough,_

_That isn't her power,_

_IT'S NOT HER POWER_

_dead are dead, alive is alive._

_Ben was dead,_

_Ben was alive,_

_She did it._

_ITS HER POWER_

~~_its not_ ~~

She was the little girl who was shimmered in glamour and riches grew and grew into the soundwaves that made her the way she is.

Then she rumoured _Klaus to drink out of date milk and forget what happened._

Only because he stole her most expensive skirt and then ruined it by spilling red wine down it, down her bloody _ **white** _skirt so it was his own fault, it was great to see her family smiling and laughing once again because of her rumour, normally they shunned the use of it on the family after the whole Vanya situation, she won't tell them about her daughter.

Klaus was for the first time fuming at the seams at her actions, raging on and on about how he'll float into her room at night wearing a white sheet and screaming 'boo' at her, he specifically said at 3:00am as that's the time there's something in your room watching you sleep, Ben did it once to Five and lets say Five would always deny sleeping with a nightlight, that was Klaus's plan, get Allison to sleep with a nightlight, at 30.

She did get the fright when Klaus did indeed float into her room but all she did was pull the sheet down and flip him off, before they knew it they were back to painting each other's nails and having 'girl' chat which she always had the gossip to share with him even if it was about people he didn't know but Klaus always had a good ear, they spent the hours of the morning still chatting about the most random stuff but it was comfortable.

Then she rumoured _Klaus to sleep until noon and forget she rumoured him._

Five was in the kitchen when she went down to grab a quick cup of tea, it was 8:45am and he was reading a book about time loops or something, she never paid attention to his mindset but it was nice to see how he never questioned her entrance as she stormed in, just a small good morning and then went back to reading his book, she sat across from him with the cup burning her hand, her breathing was beginning to pick up as these images phased through her head, the face of her daughter, the face of Patrick, the face of Raymond and she hit the table, that gave a reaction from Five and then she screamed.

Then she rumoured _Five to sleep for ten seconds._

She rushed upstairs, her hands burning red as she spilled her tea when she freaked out, her head was burning, her eyes were dry and her heart was thumping as she span around her room, the clock on her wall ticking down, the dripping water from her bathroom sink was so loud, the muffle laughter of what sounded like Ben and Diego, her floorboards creaked as she ran into her bathroom, her feet cold against the flooring as she rushed up to her bathroom mirror.

Her breathing loud as she stared at her reflection, her hair was a mess, she was looking sickly, there was bags under her eyes and her eyes held a distant and sinister look as she looked into herself for longer than intended, she could see the silhouette's of those she rumoured in her eyes, the whispers in the back of her mind growing louder as if they were running towards her, she breathed harshly as she punched the mirror, the sick sound of her flesh hitting glass and the shattering.

She ruined their lives, she ruined everything but she couldn't stop, _why couldn't she stop_.

Tears loud and ugly as she fell to the floor, the back of her neck catching the shards that laid on her sink, a hiss of pain from the cut and the blood rushing out her hands stopped her, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe, blood, blood, blood, so much blood on her, her throat catching on the words she wanted out but nothing came, nobody came, she was in that house, she felt it, pain, so much pain, its her blood again, she leaned forward and kicked her bathroom door shut so no one could hear, she can't let them see her again, bloody, broken and afraid.

She screamed as she rose her hand to her throat, panic catching up quickly as she felt blood, another scream tore from her as she pulled her hands away and saw the blood, motion sickness in her head as she swayed looking for something to stop the blood, vision clouded with the people she ruined, a trick of mind, her hands bloody against her floor as she crawled to her cabinet, shaking she reached for the bandages, packet fallen from her hands as she tried to peel the packet open, must stop her blood falling from the throat, she managed to pull one but as she looked to the broken mirror, a fallen mirror shard showed her throat, just a single line of blood was all she had, no slice, no waterfall, no pain.

She dropped the bandage from her grasp as she crawled back over to the mirror shard and looked down into it, nothing was hurting her throat and nothing was killing her, she looked away from it and shoved it to the side, her hands burning, her heart ready to jump from her chest, her legs feeling gone, her windpipe acting as if it has a hangover, her stomach rumbling, her eyes wet, dry and painful as she reached over for the bandage and wrapped herself up, as she stood up her vision became light and fuzzy, a minute break she took as she leaned against her bathtub and the straight down to the action.

She avoided any conversation that had mentioned Vanya or any conversation that dealt with the damage on her hands so Diego had stopped her and asked.

Then she rumoured _Diego to walk away from the conversation and forget they spoke._

It was a good week or so into whatever the hell that they were doing, since she got over her fear of Vanya hurting her again, she was dragged to the garden by Ben as was Vanya dragged by Klaus to talk things out as everyone noticed that she had stopped talking to Vanya, within the next ten hour or so they settled their differences and for once she felt like they were a family again, they've always been one of course but to spend so much time together was much more than she wanted, to see Ben smiling and laughing with Klaus, from Klaus laughing and smiling with Ben to doing his nails with her, from Luther and Diego still fighting but being more brotherly with each other, from Vanya and Five working to train Vanya.

_I heard a rumour we were a family again and forget she made it happen._

To be honest with herself she didn't expect that rumour to work but she carried on with herself, her family lived with her, each room they spent so much time in, the kitchen for food, the living room for movies and shows with the occasional boxing matches with Luther and Diego, to her bedroom where she paints Klaus's nails, do fashion shows with him, to the garden where Vanya, Ben and Five go out to relax, and to train Vanya, the sun was always shining and the world was going so smoothly.

_I heard a rumour the apocalypse never happened and forget it was ever supposed to happen_

That should never of worked but it did, she was angry for once when her rumour worked but after she saw how free everyone was, how much they weren't panicking and how they could live their lives once again it was as proud moment, a moment she could never forget as she saved her family rather than hurting them, they loved each other so much that there was never any hate.

_I heard a rumour we never hate each other and forget she rumoured them to._

She knew that she was getting carried away with this but she was glowing, glowing in the sun as she danced with Klaus and Vanya the music in the kitchen playing loudly, it was some old dancing song but it was moving her spirits so high that the world was leaving or it may of been the alcohol kicking in but she didn't care for the hangover that may hit her in the morning as she held the laughter her family gave her.

Night fell onto them, Diego was the first to head to bed, then Luther, then Ben, then Vanya and finally Klaus, Five was reluctant to sleep as he sat across from her, his eyes looking over her wounds on her hands and by the distant look in her eyes she was in thought, Five wasn't stupid, he kept a secret from her and he was afraid, yet he would never say, to say as he didn't want to break the happiness she had gained from this.

"You've been rumouring us" 

There was small silence as the wind picked up from the outside, rattling against the kitchen doors and then she broke into tears, her hand shaking as she rubbed at her face, the blood from her wounds starting to seep out from the plasters she kept on, more of a precaution encase they opened up again, smart idea.

Five sat still, his breathing even and calm as he looked at her crying loudly, blood still on her cheek as she nodded her head so quickly it looked like she was about to decapitate herself, it did her Five to see her this way but it also hurt him to see his sister play house with their own lives just so she can have her moment, he waited until she spoke, he'd be lying if he wasn't angry.

"I have" 

Five gave singular nod as he reached for his drink the coolness of the glass giving him a small shiver as he took a sip of the alcoholic drink, she was still crying but it sounded more pained and agonising as she finally looked at Five, her eyes dried of tears already, her cheeks puffed and her hands shaking.

"Why?"

A simple question held so much.

"I don't know"

Five clenched his jaw as he set his drink down, he leaned forward on the couch and grasped his hands together, an annoyed and agitated look in them as he bore down into her eyes and all she did was look away, a traitors trait and that's how he knew she was lying.

"Allison, I don't enjoy having my life being rumoured away and I don't think the others would take to kindly to you doing to them as well so do not lie to me"

Five wasn't one to threat his own family, maybe now and then he actually did but Allison was taking things to far with her power to the point where this life isn't what they all wanted, it was what she had wanted for how long, he doesn't know.

"I don't know why"

Its the truth even in her lies, she never knows how to feel when changing the world, her ideal life she once had was gone down the drain, her child is gone, her husband is gone all due to herself, she hates and loves it, the power imbalance was something she craved and something she wanted to destroy to the point she was dragged down into Hell with the claw of temptation and by the tongue of desire, she was both an Angel and Demon.

Five said nothing as he sat back against the couch, the pillow soft against his back as he continued to look at her, the truth was shaking in her body but yet Five couldn't trust that, couldn't trust this conversation and now he was beginning to feel the drop of his stomach as she stood up, ready to run away the conversation so when she ignored him and rushed to her bedroom, he gave exactly twenty minutes to allow her to change herself as he definitely doesn't want to teleport into her room while she's changing so when the time was up he teleported to her the blue shimmer of his ability lighting up her room.

Five saw an empty room that was trashed, clothes over the floor, nail polishes and vodka bottles smashed on her floor, the strong smell of the nail polish was hurting his nose along with the lingering smell of vodka, her walls had holes in them, her flooring had dried blood on them, her drawers hanging off, a few pair of her underwear hanging out and he'll remember to burn that memory later as he continues to look around her room, her window is open wide, an ashtray broke on the ground and a few lighters laying around, he never said a word as he looked around the room, he knows that this was her own personal bedroom, she dragged Klaus to her 'perfect' bedroom where no one could see the pain she was in, even her house was built on a lie but he ignored the linger thoughts in his mind as he checked outside the window to see if she was there, nothing but just wind.

"Bathroom" 

Her voice dragged him away from the warm wind as he headed towards her bathroom, the door cracked open a little, the smell of perfume was small, the smell of strawberry lotion was still in the air and the dripping sound of water hit him as he opened the door, he held a sharp breath as he saw her curled up in the corner of the room, she's leaning against her wall, the bathtub has stains of blood but he ignores it as he crouches in front of her, her eyes unfocused as she looks at nothing, Five stays quiet and puts a hand on her knee, nearly pulling away from her when she flinches, her eyes finds his and then quickly looks away.

"Are you okay?" 

Five is never nice, only to those who deserve it, she didn't at the point of their original conversation but now seeing her so small and young took him a back, he's a fifty year old man in a child's body so from her point of view it must look humourist as she keeps giving him glances and then back to the wall behind him but he never mentions, he pulls away and shuffles so he's leaning against the wall, giving him a good look at how terrified she looks.

"I want to stop, I do but.. I just can't"

Five wants to speak but this isn't his place to be the one to talk for once, it's hers and it deserves to be seeing as she holds her arms so tightly and shakes, shakes almost how Klaus was going through withdrawals but she is shaking with fear, fear of him or herself, he can't say and he won't say until he knows for sure.

"There's such a pull doing it, I feel so much freedom"

She swallows harsh as her mind shouts her lies to her, the court of her mind opens with a bang and the ballroom dances loudly to her screams that she holds in, she can hear her blood rushing through her body, a race to the end of the knife, to the cracked shard she shoved into her skin, to the burns on her thighs, to the bruises between the burns but she can't tell them, she rumoured, she rumoured, she rumoured them...

"I've been living a life that is built up on so much lies but I crave it, crave the words that happen" 

She breathes slowly as the dancing in her mind dance over the truth that's been hidden away but she tries to stop it from breaking free from its cage, all her life she has been hiding away and now with this chance of running away from the first apocalypse from stopping this apocalypse she had the power to bring everyone together.

"That doesn't give you the right to control the lives of others, Allison"

Five speaks softly as she begins to breath heavy, her eyes closing each time and her body jumping at each noise that happens outside but she whispers to Five that she understands, she knows her wrong doings, she knows that the world physically can't work to her advantage, it can't be her dream, it can't be her wish, it can only be her downfall into a state of madness as she digs the hole to her own grave.

"I know, god I know, I'm trying, I'm trying" 

She didn't want to try but she had to, god above she had, she could taste the bad things to come on her tongue as she stared at Five who was unblinking and still as he waited for her to speak, words that weren't changing reality was tough to think of, she didn't want pity, she wanted help to stop the waves coming out of her mouth, to stop herself from creating a world from her fragile mind.

"Then why don't you rumour yourself in the mirror?" 

Five spoke the words wrong as he saw the split rage in her eyes and a quick grin that bared teeth in an intent that wasn't good but he kept still as her head turned towards him, painfully slowly and it reminded him of a cliché horror trope, he breathed slow as she gave a laugh that was from the back of her throat.

"What did you just say?" 

Her voice was fire and ice as she leaned forward to grab Five's knee who teleported away to the door of her bathroom before she could grip him painfully, she did always have a strong grip but he'd never admit, he looked at her get up, her hand seeking balance on the wall as her back straightened out and the look on her face was that of a mother who was fed up with her child.

"I said rumour yourself, make yourself forget everything you did" 

Five kept his voice solid and eyes unblinking as she began to laugh hysterically, the sound in her throat catching as she kept looking at him, her eyes holding venom he didn't think was capable of her, she had always been gentle, caring, yes she could be "badass" thanks to Klaus's input on a mission they did years ago before he went away into the future but this was a woman who was on the brink of insanity, for the first time in a long while he actively got a fright when she rushed towards him, teleporting quickly out into her room but he was quickly followed by her as she pushed the door open, her chest heaving as she stared at him.

"Allison, you have to calm yourself now"

She only laughed louder as she dramatically put her hand to her chest, a false look of shock on her face as looked at him, her legs shaky as she walked towards him, her feet crunching on the glass, causing both of them to wince just for a second.

"Calm? Oh Five, I am perfectly calm, I could rumour you right now, did you know that, of course you knew that so all it takes is my words going right down your ear, whisper you away, oh doesn't that sound fun, look at us being so calm" 

She wasn't calm.

Five raised his hands in defeat, he didn't want her take her anger out on someone else, didn't want Diego or Ben to get hit with her anger, yes she could get angry especially during certain months but this was anger that rose from the depths of her mind as her eyes was hazily looking around the room as if she never knew where she was, her feet were bleeding, her chest was heaving too much, her legs looked like she was a new born calf, her hands gripping her chest, her tears drying as she struggles to walk towards him, she coughs once, twice and her eyes focus on him and she screams before she collapses to the floor.

Five is hit with a pressure just after she screams, it hits his chest and he hisses in pain but jumps back into action as her body hits the floor, he rushes towards her, he brings his fingers to her pulse point on her neck and lets out a breath he didn't know he had held, his hands hover over her, the heat from her body was almost like a fire, he noticed and ignored the burns and cuts on her chest that led down to the top of her breast.

The door burst open and he could hear the audible gasps from Ben and Diego, before hearing them rush over to the both of them, Diego's words went unheard as he looked down at her, her face was calm, her body was warm and her breathing meant she was alive, the time for being angry at her was gone, he couldn't lose her.

"Five" 

Ben, gentle Ben, put his hand on his shoulder and softly pulled him away from her, his hand catching the bottom of her top but Diego moved it away as he picked her up, he could hear the conversation between Ben and Diego, there was sounds of sadness, anger and comfort, he couldn't focus as he shut down, he's never shut down before and he hates himself for it, hates it, its weak, its stupid, he wasn't a child but he did feel like it when he climbed himself into Ben's lap, touching and comfort was something he hates, he'll deny that he wants it more than ever after all those years alone, he'd never live down the moment if Klaus see's him hugging.

Ben shushes him, a hand on his head and a hand on his back, rubbing him gentle as Ben shifts himself so he can grab Five and stand up, Five is aware that it isn't Ben carrying him, it's his tentacles but Ben keeps his hand on him, Ben takes him to his room and sets him down onto the bed, he feels heat and its Ben hugging close to him, the covers stick to his skin and he sleeps, sleeps without being rumoured or crying himself to sleep.

* * *

Morning happens, Five wakes first in a bundle of Ben's arms and legs, the warmth is inviting but he crawls his way out of his brothers arms, he's fifty, not thirteen or even thirty, hugging is out of the equation, he checks all the rooms to find Allison, he finds her in the last room, it's a blue room, the tones are almost beach like, soothing and she is still out for the count, her body radiation a heat so warm that the house doesn't need any heating on, the breathing is calming down and it's a joyful thing to see.

Five finds himself in the living room, Klaus is awake and reading a book, giving a small morning, he heads to the kitchen to find Diego making tea and some breakfast, Diego eye's him but says nothing as Ben, gentle Ben, waves a good morning, his eyes finds Five's but like Diego he says nothing.

Until Five tells them what Allison has been doing and why she wasn't the first to wake, greet them or make them breakfast, Luther is late to the message but catches up quickly as Vanya gives him the run down on what's been going on. 

"How could she! We're her family!" 

Five told them the life they have began to live was not their but hers, her made up on lies and sometimes truths but no one was ready for that conversation as Diego ran amuck the living room, Ben was staying quiet and close to Klaus who looked half dead and asleep, Luther denied everything, Vanya tried to speak but she was afraid to go against Allison after nearly killing her, Five was angry as well but misplaced anger can make a situation worse than what it has to be after what he saw last night.

"Maybe it was a way to get us together again?" 

Vanya spoke with her quiet voice, her body language screaming that she was uncomfortable but so was everyone after hearing the ordeal that Allison had put them through.

"By rumouring us into her fake little la la land?"

Diego spoke rough towards Vanya, still not forgiving her for writing that book and by slitting Allison's throat even if Allison was the point of his anger but he would never wish death on her.

"Just a suggestion"

"Yeah well it was a shit one"

Vanya and Diego continued their argument to the point where Vanya was making the house shake, the air around them getting loud and Five raised his hand and ordered them to stop fighting and for Vanya to calm herself before she wakes Allison, he couldn't handle so many arguments, couldn't handle Allison's house getting destroyed and them all buried underneath it because Vanya can't handle that someone has something to say back.

"I think she's struggling with it, with her power" 

Five teleported to the kitchen, grabbed himself a quick cup of coffee and teleported back to the room, landing nicely on Allison's couch, the others following his moves as they all sat back down and looked at him with intrigue, after a good sip of his coffee, he finally spoke.

"We talked last night, she admitted that she has been rumouring us-"

Diego hisses through his teeth and roles his eyes, hands ready to throw a knife at anything.

"-But she's struggling to stop, says it's a craving" 

Five finds Klaus's eyes and Klaus nods at him, Klaus knows what it's like to crave something but his craving was never something so serious as to hurting your family this bad, was it physically hurting them, no, yes, maybe, Klaus didn't know, wanted to agree with Allison as this is the happiest he has ever been in a long time, the only other time was when Ben came back from the dead, how, nobody knows, their father never even knew.

"So she's basically an addict?" 

Ben, gentle Ben, speaks up in between Luther and Klaus, his eyes looking at everyone to see if they disagree or agree with him, everyone agrees even Five, who was on the sceptical side of it being more than just that so he had to say something before they try to rehab her.

"It also may be due because Vanya had taken her voice away"

Vanya hide herself behind Klaus who reached back and gave her a pat on the back, Vanya didn't speak she just acknowledged her wrong doing and began to understand Allison's rumouring's more especially seeing as she never once used them back in the old timeline but now that's all she ever does. 

"Are you saying that Vanya is the cause of Allison's rumours?"

Luther finally says something.

Five shakes his head, a sip of coffee going down his throat.

"No, or else Allison would of rumoured Vanya again"

Vanya again says nothing and Klaus pats her back again.

"Then why is she doing this?"

Ben, gentle Ben, asks the main question, this time his eyes stay looking at the floor, Allison had a lovely grey carpet in her living room, it was sleek, fluffy and it fit beautifully with her living room décor, Ben was honestly just trying to distract his mind from this situation.

"I want to say there is something more deeper to this but I think this is her addiction, it's her craving and I don't know how to un-do this"

Five places his empty cup on the table next to him, the bitter taste of coffee is leaving his tongue, he's weak if he admits that he doesn't know what to do as his power is going between the fabric of time and space, not bending it to see how you see fit, he can't undo her actions like he does the apocalypse, she has to be the one to undo it but with her craving she'd only go into a worse stay.

It was only 7:17am and yet they felt as if the day has only just ended, the sun was shining into the living room, the smell of crisp wind hit them as Vanya stood up and opened the kitchen doors, the birds were still chirping and the smell of fresh grass was mixed with the wind, even in silence it was loud as the world moved around them.

Five remembered all the rumours that Allison had done on him because she never made him forget..

_a whisper is what he can remember._

_a soft kiss on his cheek as he fell asleep,_

_his mind foggy as allison spoke,_

_he remembered her smile as she rumoured him to have a nice sleep,_

_awoke from a sleep that lasted ten seconds,_

_a bath he hated,_

_a secret torn from his mouth,_

_a hangover he never had,_

_it was her, her, her,_

_the little whisper in the back of his mind,_

_she was nice, she was cruel, she was a threat, she was never a threat,_

_the rumour was more than meets the eye,_

_a scream hit him, a painful feeling in his chest, ears loud as her scream injected it into his mind,_

_she can't scream like that,_

_her power is manipulation,_

_why does she scream with the voice of a thousand,_

_her voice hits him more ways than once,_

_she never got the chance to make him forget,_

_he wanted to make her forget,_

Five closed his eyes and breathed heavy as the wind caught his nose, it was cold against him and when he opened his eyes, no one was in the living room and he let out a shaky breath, running his hand over his face, his palm was rough against him as he bit back tears, his memory was no longer hazy but he can't let the others know he remembers as anger will turn from her to him, Allison was the one who was unwell, not him, he was just old, old and tired and yet young and ready to take the world on.

Five stands up and looks out into the garden, the sun was warm as he basked in the sunlight before turning away and heading up to see Allison, he stopped for a second and read the sticky note that Klaus, he could tell from the writing, kisses and smiley faces left, they've headed out for the day to clear their heads but nearly elbows Ben, gentle Ben, into oblivion as he says a 'Hello' behind his back.

"Jesus! Do not sneak up on me like that, I nearly killed you"

Ben gives a small laugh before rolling his eyes.

"Bit of an overstatement if you ask me"

Five huffs and puts the sticky note down, his eyes trailing up the stairs, a thought on his mind to go see her but he can't bite down the anger but Ben is here, sweet Ben who does no harm, who does so much harm and has a beast within him that is his own and is not, who looks at Five with eyes so innocent they could make murderers cry for their sins.

"Should we see if she's awake? I'm worried about her, especially after last night"

Ben was already moving towards the stairs, her stairs had a lovely cream carpet on them and her bannisters had fairy lights going up and down them thanks to Klaus, she had a candle holder in the corner of her hallway, her candles always smelled like lavender as it helps you sleep, Five stayed quiet as he walked with Ben to the end room, passing Ben's room he had to laugh at the octopus sticker that Diego, surprisingly not Klaus had put up.

Ben smacked his shoulder as they reached the end room, Ben chapped the door lightly but no answer so he opened the door trying to make no noise but Allison was still laying out for the count, Five pushed his way past Ben's idle stance as he watched Allison breathe, Five internally calmed as Allison was breathing, she was still wearing her clothes from last night as Diego didn't want to change her, but did shove a plaster on Allison's foot before putting socks on her.

"Is that blood?" 

Ben says as he shuts the door quietly, not wanting to wake her and acting as if everyone else is still asleep, Five looks over her body but Ben points down to her chest and he's right, it is blood, its leaking through her top but it isn't heavy another to coat her or to be worried about.

"Did she hurt herself last night when you spoke?" 

Ben kept his eye on her mainly on her breathing, and how she had sweat falling down her arms.

"Not on her body, just her foot" 

Five pulls back the sheet covering her middle section and takes a breathing in as he see's that there is blood seeping through her pyjamas, she's wearing thin bottoms as it's usually roasting in her house seeing as she just had to buy a house where the sun rises and its her house like a bloody sauna but his internal dialogue was ruined as he and Ben spotted the blood at her thighs, inner side and outer, both of them held a breath, let it out and looked at each other.

"Is that, um, maybe her-"

"I'll stop you there because I don't want to think about it"

Ben just nodded to take away the embarrassment but he couldn't help being worried as her top was still catching patches of blood on her chest, and the fact that her thighs, maybe a part of her lower leg was also bloody.

"Take a look"

Five's breath caught his throat and his voice went higher than he'll ever mention to anyone as he looked at Ben both disgusted and shocked.

"Excuse me?"

Ben hated his mouth and mind at times because he can never piece a sentence when its needed, give him the weekend off and two working days to form something together, he had to hold in his laugh at the look on his brothers face but as much as he also never wanted to take a look, he can't let his sister lie in her own blood.

"Just check her chest, see if there's a small cut or something because she is bleeding, people don't just bleed for the hell of it"

Five didn't know what to do with his hands as he just shook them in front of Ben which did gain a look of amusement and confusion from him before crossing them to look at Ben with a serious look.

"I'm not looking down my sister's top, that's revolting and so are you for suggesting it"

Ben rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his own arms, technically this is all Five's fault for taking this the wrong way.

"I didn't say her to check her breasts, I just said to check the top of her chest from her collar bone to beginning of her breast, I don't want her to wake up with blood on her and this doesn't mean to get her to be flashing her to the both of us"

Five gave a laugh at Ben's finishing words before going back to seriousness, he looked over to Allison and her top was beginning to get a bigger patch of blood on her top, he agrees with Ben about her waking up with blood on her.

"Ok, I'll look but mention this to her or anyone and I'll kill you"

Ben just waved his hand to shut him up as he turned his back to them as Five began to check her chest, the small murmurs of his thoughts was something he grew on as he was forced to share a room with Five when they were younger after Klaus set fire to his room.

Five hated this, felt disgusted as he prodded at her collarbone, careful to miss the skin between so he doesn't accidently poke her airway and wake her, his hand soft pulled her top down, there was cuts all across her chest, some small and large but scarred over now.

"She has cuts on her chest just before her breasts" 

Ben could hear the disgust in his voice at the mention of her breasts, Ben never knew why, yes it was her sister but she can't exactly rumour away her breasts but back to the point on the cuts on her chest.

"Self inflicted or battle scarred?"

Five hummed in response, Ben knew that meant give him time to assess.

Five continued to prod at the scars, some lumpy, others thin and healed up apart from one that was on the side of chest that was going down to the middle of her breast, the skin around was puffy but the cut itself was small.

"I hate this, but no they look self inflicted but most of them have healed, I've got one here bleeding can you grab me plasters from the kitchen drawer?"

Ben gave a thumbs up and left the room, his footsteps going away in the distance.

Five stopped prodding at her and let her top back up as he left the room to go wash his hands so he doesn't infect her wound, Allison's bathroom was white and it was only white, must always be white in the bathroom, a couple of pictures on the wall of fishes and octopuses this time thanks to Ben carrying on the joke Diego started, and for a second he had wondered if he had ruined everything for them as he can see how happy everyone is living her but he snapped away from it and he grabbed a small hand towel before leaving bumping into Ben, who smiled at him as he came out the bathroom and handed him the packet of plasters, a chocolate bar in his hand as well as he munched it down before they went back into the room where Allison was still laying.

Ben shut the door behind him and turned his back again, giggling as Five grumbled about this situation and immediately stopping as Five threw a pillow at him saying it would be a knife next if he kept it up.

Five softly pulled her top down so it didn't catch the cut, it stopped bleeding thankfully, he grabbed the towel and rolled it up so it would fit down her top and still manage to clear up the excess blood, his mind starting to care about cleaning her up as the blood stuck to the towel, after a couple of minutes he sat the towel down, picking out a decent size plaster, he hastily pressed down on her breast to make sure it stuck and then quickly teleport out the room, Ben could hear him say how he'll have to bleach his eyes all the way from downstairs and then teleport back in.

Ben turned around to face Allison, he hated the blood on her shirt but he'd never be able to convince him to change her top seeing how much he hated even cleaning a wound on her breast, it was her thighs that worried him and he wishes that Vanya was here to do this, sisters do what sister do and even he feels disgusted at the thought to check if that blood on her thighs is self inflicted or her time of month.

Five knew that look in Ben's face and raised a finger to his face.

"No, no way in hell, we wait until Vanya gets back"

Ben agreed, and headed out the room with Five already teleporting down to the living room.

Five sat outside in the garden with a cup of pink lemonade Vanya had made and Ben followed suit with a smoothie of strawberry and mango that Diego made, it was a lovely day and it was only 9:15am and yet it felt like the day was almost done.

"How did you know she was rumouring us?"

Ben had just clicked onto the fact that Five was the only one who knew they were being rumoured even when he was being rumoured.

"She made you all forget but she never did with me, I think she even forgot half way down the line to make us, or to make me forget"

Ben took a sip of his drink, the taste giving him ease.

"Do you think it was a cry for help or do you think she really just forgot"

"I think she just forgot"

Five looked out to the field beyond the garden, the air was thick but not with tension with the city that lived beyond the walls of Allison's house.

"I'm conflicted" 

Five raised an eyebrow at Ben who looked down sadly at his feet, the white socks he wore stayed off the ground and Five thinks he might be cold.

"Conflicted with what?"

"This whole situation, it's something I should hate but I feel at home here, with all of you"

Five nodded at him, understanding everything he means because Five always feels the same way but he's an old man, an old man who never got a chance to live his life but now he can when his child body grows once more, an old man living a young mans dream but he can't deny that he feels a bit like Allison living a lie in this body and the fact that he loved being with them all, all those movie nights, all those dinners togethers and the loud laughter, none of them were Allison's rumours, it was genuine love and laughter.

Five may have ruined it.

"As you know, our original family didn't want us so to be here with this family is all I ever wanted, maybe not under the influence of Allison but I got it, and I know that's not what you or anyone else wants but I'm with Allison on this and I'm staying here"

Five wanted to hate Ben right now but with how Ben's life has been from the monsters under his skin, from his biological family refusing to meet him even when everyone else's did, he can see why Ben wanted this life, to have a sister who can change it all from him.

"I get it Ben but we have to wait until the others come back, and we can decide what must be done, what's going on and how to tackle this"

Ben just stayed quiet as he shifted his body to look towards the garden, eye's focused on nothing and he was actively ignoring Five who gave up trying to talk to him after he realised his words mean nothing and he could see his skin shift beneath his clothes.

Five teleported away, away into Allison's bedroom, her broken room where everything laid quiet, her room freezing due to the window still being open so he shut it as his skin shivered, he looked around for no reason, the smell of those nail polishes was gone as the vodka, he sat on her bed that was cold, unliving and had the faint smell of copper, her room was dull inside but her house was living, thriving as she held so much colour for them all, warmth that would make ice melt and yet her room was what she was feeling in the inside, a mess and riot going unseen by everyone if she just kept everyone else happy.

"I'm sorry"

Five spoke to no one as he looked around the room again, still shattered and dead, he never once thought to realise how tough and daunting it must be to have all your family living underneath one roof, how hard it must be to use the right words so that everything fell into place, how it must of felt to be addicted to your own voice, your own power, Vanya could be the cause again or it could be Allison's own fault from realising how powerful she can be if she put her mind to it.

Five had ruined her happiness by being the cause of this downfall, Allison wasn't harming her family, she was loving them, from rumouring Ben's stomach to be calm every night they sleep, from rumouring Klaus to never hearing the ghosts shout, from rumouring Diego to never stutter again after he had a breakdown, from rumouring Luther to be proud of his body, from rumouring Vanya to be confident in herself and from rumouring himself to always have peaceful sleeps, and yet Allison never rumoured herself to either be happy, confident or energetic.

She was always like that for the sake of them.

Five fell back against the bed, tears welling up in his face, he will not cry, he can't, even though he just ruined it all, all of their lives ruined because he felt the need to be the one who was right even when he was wrong in so many ways, yes Allison was rumouring them but in was harm never happened, she only harmed Diego once but that was long overdue but after that it has been help, after help, after help from her. 

She would always come running at the sound of Ben crying in his sleep, soothing him with her words so he can lie peacefully, she always laid with Klaus when he had nightmares bringing him food to calm him, she always sat at the side of Diego's bed when he woke up due to nightmares of his own, always ran her arm up and down Luther's when he started to wreck his room due to the anger still at dad, she always slept close with Vanya when she had nightmares about harming Allison again, she always kept Five close in her arms until he calmed himself.

Then she rumoured the _nightmares away._

They all knew she did that and no one ever said.

He hated himself, how could he try to forget her soft words, touches and hugs when he did wake up from the nightmares, her mother instincts as Vanya said, had always kicked in, he knew she knew he wasn't a child but it was always her way of being the one there for him when no one else was, he told himself for so long that it was a one off thing when he would always wake up in her arms, he has been living with his family for seven months and in they seven months he has never felt more love in his life, even with Delores, his heart was here but he knew it wasn't right, family shouldn't have to be rumoured to love each other.

~~_He's glad she did it_ ~~

The wind picked up as did the rain for once in it's life as it battered against the window, the shadow of the sun disappeared and he was left in a room that was grey, lonely and unwanted, he shifted onto his side away from the main bedroom door and stared down at her wall, the faint paint on her wall was pink, it wasn't bright enough to be a child's pink but it was warm enough to show adolescence, the rain was still hammering against the window even when the wind went away, he could feel his side comfy against her bed, her pillows soft on his head, the sheet down at his feet was pulling away, their was skirts, and tops crumbled next to him, he never heard the door open as he found his eyes unfocused but when the bed sank and arms wrapped around his waist, he peek to the side to see Ben's t-shirt.

"She's still sleeping"

Ben voice was a rocket in the room, loud and wavering as Five nodded against the pillow, Ben's breath hit the middle section of his back and Five leaned forward so it wouldn't hit him and so that they both can get comfy, warmth was something the both of them craved, craved so much that Ben was even close to letting the tentacles underneath his skin out but it never happened as he found warmth with Five and Allison's bed, both of them huddled together as they laid quiet, eyes open and thoughts racing as the rain continued to pour.

"How long did you know she was rumouring us before you told us"

Five stayed quiet.

~~_He knew for five months_ ~~


End file.
